El Dragón y las Sirenas
by DarkShison
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** Intentemos esto, todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail están en Mermaid Heel, Natsu, este mensajero, tendrá una oportunidad de encontrarse con estas Sirenas...Creo que ya veo por donde va esto. NatsuxHarem


**Nombre Original:** The Dragon and the Mermaids

**Autores Originales:** Plasnix112 escritor de The Dragon and the Mermaids; Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

**Traductor:** DarkShison del inglés al español latino.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Palabras del escritor: Hola a todos!, tuve esta idea anoche y mi cerebro me lo a estado recordando mucho. Así que Veamos como los capítulos se desarrollan!

P.D. Natsu tiene la misma apariencia, poder y personalidad en "Rise of a Dragon", por si preguntan. (Nota del Traductor: al Final del Fic pondré el perfil o ustedes mismos pueden ir a el perfil de Plasnix112 y verlo por ustedes mismos)

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**E**l **D**ragón y las **S**irenas

"(Yawn), viejo espero que el cliente no este molesto, no estoy de humor para quejas" Dijo Natsu mientras se dirija a una ciudad. Natu era uno de esos que conseguían objetos para luego entregárselos a sus clientes. El es un mago independiente, lo que significa que no le responde a nadie, solo a el mismo. El le llevaba un algo a un cliente de la ciudad a la cual el se dirija. Ahora el estaba en las puertas de la ciudad y los guardias se dirijan hacia el.

"Buenos días señor, que lo trae a la ciudad de Gracia?" Pregunto uno de los guardias.

"Estoy entregando un articulo a un cliente de aquí" Respondió. Los guardias se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Um, pasa algo?" Pregunto Natsu alzando una ceja.

"No, no se preocupe. Por favor siga con su entrega" Respondieron los guardias. Natsu siguió camino cuesta abajo. La ciudad tenia una gran avenida donde se podían ver muchos puestos de mercantes. Natsu no dio ni cinco pasos para que los mercaderes se acercaran a es a venderle cosas. Natsu los empujaba mientras trataba de hacerse paso entre la multitud. Después de unos cinco minutos de empujar a los molestos vendedores, encontró un lugar donde sentarse cerca de una fuente.

"(Sigh), bien veamos el nombre y la dirección" De su chaqueta saco un pedazo de papel donde se encontraba escrita la información el cliente"_Bieeeen, veamos...Ultear Milkovich, Maestra de Gremio, llevarle un antiguo anillo mágico, ayada, yada, yada...huh? Mermaid Heel?(*)_" Natsu estaba confundido, usualmente el cliente lo encontraría, le daría el articulo, luego listo trabajo terminado."_Creo que es mejor que me ponga a buscar el edificio_" Se dispuso a buscar el edificio, Se dispuso a preguntar direcciones, vio como un hombre pasaba por su lado y le pregunto.

"Disculpe, pero usted no sabrá donde puedo encontrar al gremio Mermaid Heel?" Al hombre le tomo unos momentos antes de contestar.

"Es por ahí pasando la panadería, aunque yo no me molestaría en ir. Solo aceptan mujeres"

"Oh no, solo tengo que entregar un objeto a su maestra de gremio" Dijo Natsu.

"QUE? DE VERDAD?! PODRÍAS DECIRME COMO ES ALLÁ DENTRO? HE ESCUCHADO QUE LAS MUJERES DE AHÍ SON HE-GAHRG!" La oreja del hombre rápidamente fue tirada por su muy cabreada esposa diciendo algo de no cena para esta noche. A Natsu le corrió una gota por la nuca pero ignoro lo que había sucedido y se dispuso a ir hacia el edificio del gremio. Natsu llego a las puertas del gremio. El edificio era GRANDOTE parecía más una mansión, o un hotel de lujo con las letras Mermaid Heel."_Mierda, estas personas deben de ser super ricas si pueden costear algo como esto_" Estaba apunto de abrir las puertas cuando recordó lo que el hombre le dijo.

"Oh es cierto, este es un gremio de mujeres, creo que es mejor que toque antes de entrar" En todos los viajes de Natsu, si es algo que aprendió de la mujeres es mejor tocar antes de entrar. Espero unos segundo y una lacrima flotante apareció, parecía una bola de cristal con la cara de una mujer en ella.

"Que te trae por aquí?"

"Ahh," De su bolsillo saco una solicitud y se la mostró a la señorita" Estoy aquí por la solicitud de Ultear Milkovich"La mujer en la bola de cristal hiso un sonido de sorpresa"Espera, te refieres a que vienes aquí para hablar sobre el anillo?" Dijo ella.

"No, ya lo tengo, ves?" Dijo Natsu mientras sostenía un anillo de plata con una piedra roja encima.

"Ah, esplendido!, estaré ahí enseguida" Dijo ella feliz, luego la lacrima volvió de donde salio. Natsu espero unos cuantos minutos con los brazos cruzados, hasta que se abrieron las puertas revelando a una joven mujer con pelo negro y piel blanca, ella estaba usando un kimono azul muy revelador y sostenía unos papeles.

"Ahh, lo siento por la tardanza. He estado ocupada y no puede bajar en seguida" Se disculpo ella.

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a ello" Dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo.

"Bien ahora, por favor ven con migo" Pido ella mientras se daba vuelta.

"Espera, quiero decir... esta bien que entre, he escuchado decir que solo se permiten chicas"

"Esta bien puedes entrenar si estas con migo, solo quédate cerca"Dijo ella y con eso, Natsu empezó a seguir a Ultear mientras las puertas del gremio se cerraban detrás de ellos. Tan pronto como Natsu entro, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como era el lugar que solamente se podría describir como un hotel de alta clase. En el lobby había una gran alfombra azul con un candelabro colgando en el techo que decoraba el lugar. Natsu seguia caminando mientras miraba el lugar."Wow" Murmuro en vos alta. Ultear solo pudo sonreír por su reacción.

"Es genial no es así? Creo que es un poco pequeño de lo que tenia en mente, pero es aceptable"

"Aceptable? este lugar luce como un jodido hotel de 10 estrellas" Dijo Natsu mirando casa parte del lobby.

"Muy bien, tengo que hacerme cargo de algo rápido, podrías esperar en esa banca de allá?" Dijo ella mientra apuntaba a una banca.

"Esta bien, no te tomara mucho cierto?" Pregunto Natsu un poco preocupado.

"Oh, no te preocupes, solo tengo que llevar esto a mi oficina rápido, estaré aquí en unos minutos" Y con eso ella desaprecio. Natsu dejo salir un suspiro y se dirijo a la banca a sentarse. El podía escuchar varias cosas debido a sus sentidos mejorados., pero lo que capto su oreja fueron murmullos cercanos.

"Hey, no hay un chico por ahí?" Pregunto una mujer mientras observaba a Natsu.

"Si, que ara aquí? el sabrá que este es un gremio de mujeres?"

"Alguien debería decirle"Lentamente, mas y mas mujeres se formaban alrededor de Natsu para verlo sentado con los ojos cerrados. Natsu empezó a ponerse nervioso, si las mujeres no dejaban de verlo, el perdería la compostura.

"Um, disculpe señor" Natsu lentamente empezó a abrir el ojo y ver a una pequeñachica con pelo colo naranja amarado con dos coletas, estaba usando un overol azul con sandalias rojas.

"Que necesitas?" Pregunto Natsu amablemente.

"Um, hay alguna razón por la cual este aquí?" Pregunto ella cortésmente.

"Ultear me dijo que esperara aquí, se suponía que ella ya debería estar aquí" Dijo el mientras empezaba a buscarla.

"Oh, okey. Yo y todas solo estábamos un poco curiosas al ver que había un hombre aquí" Natsu levanto una ceja.

"Es verdad muy extraño ver a un hombre aquí?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Pues, si. Por lo que se, el único hombre que puso un pie en este edificio eres tu"

"Wow, eso explica las miradas. No se preocupen..."Miro alrededor"...señoritas me iré antes de que lo noten"

"Ah, No quería ofenderte ni nada, lo siento" Se disculpo la chica.

"Uh, no, esta bien. No hiciste nada malo" Dijo moviendo su mano para restarle importancia.

"Gracias, es muy amable señor" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Uh, llámame Natsu, no me va lo de señor"

"Ok, entonces Natsu-san" Dijo ella nerviosa. Natsu soltó una risa.

"Entonces cual es tu nombre?"

"Ah, soy Beth, un placer conocerlo Natsu-san!" Natsu sonrió mientras se ponía de pie."Pues, también es un placer conocerte. Ahora, si Ultear pudiera apurarse entonces y-"Natu abrio los ojos al esquivar una explosión de magia se dirija hacia él. Vio de donde vino el ataque y vio a una mujer pelirroja, usando una armadura blanca y amarilla, flotando en el aire.

"OI, QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO, ESTAS TRATANDO DE MATAR-!?" Natsu sintió una presencia detrás de el rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver a una chicha pelinegra apunto de darle con una espada envainada.

"_**Re-quip!**_" Grito Natsu mientras el hacia aparecer una espada envainada. Cuando las espada colisionaron una onda de viento paso por todos los presentes mientras Natsu seguía haciendo presión con la chica pelinegra."Hey cual es la idea de atacarmeasí como si nada?!" Demando Natsu. La chica pelinegra lo observaba con los ojos bien amplios."_Bloqueo mi ataque_" Pensó ella. Luego los dos dieron un salto hacia atrás. Natsu noto a la pelirroja, mientra ella decía,"Quieto intruso!, estas rodeado, no hay lugar donde escapar!" Dijo ella para luego colorarse al lado de la Pelinegra.

"Onee-sama, lo siento, este hombre es mucho mas fuerte de lo que parece"La pelinegra le dijo a la pelirroja.

"Esta bien Kagura, igual podemos derrotarlo" Natsu estaba confundido. Porque ellas lo atacaron de entre todas las demás?.

"ESPEREN! TIEMPO FUERA!" Grito Natsu mientras levantaba una mano"Creo que las reconozco a ustedes dos, tu eres Erza Scarlet...y tu Kagura Mikazuchi"

"Que con eso, intruso?" Respondió Erza mientras se preparaba par atacarlo de nuevo.

"Porque mierda me atacaron? no hise nada malo"

"Este es un gremio de mujeres, los hombres no son permitidos aquí"

"No soy un intruso, solo vine a dejar un objeto" Dijo el mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba la solicitud. Erza camino lentamente hacia el y tomo la solicitud y empezó a leerlo.

"Esto es una solicitud Clase-S, donde lo conseguiste?" Pregunto ella.

"Estaba en el tablón de anuncios en el lugar en el que trabajo. Se suponía que tenia que traer este anillo a tu Maestra" Dijo Natsu mientra sostenía el anillo. Erza y las demás hicieron un sonido de sorpresa.

"E-Espera,ya tienes el anillo?" Pregunto una sorprendida Erza.

"No fue fácil, tuve que pasar por un infierno para conseguirlo...Huh?, que sucede?" Pregunto confundido.

"Se se suponía que yo debía conseguir el anillo, pero no lo pude encontrar. Luego Ultear dijo que iba a mandar el solicitud a otros gremios. Soy tan inútil" Dijo ella mirando hacia el piso, mientras Kagura la consolaba.

"_Wow, debí haber herido mucho su orgullo o algo_."Uhh, bien. Bien, no soy un intruso solo vine a dejar esta cosa, lo juro"

"Ah, parece una gran reunión!" Todos voltearon a ver a Ultear que estaba viendo a Natsu y las demás."Ya era hora, unos minutos más y de seguro terminaba muerto!" Grito enojado Natsu.

"Mis disculpas, Erza a veces se toma un poco enserio las reglas"

"UN POCO?! ELLA CASI ME TRANSFORMA EN CENIZAS!" Grito el con un tic en su cabeza.

"Ultear, que hace este hombre aquí, sabes que los hombres son estrictamente prohibidos aquí" Dijo Kagura.

"Les recuerdo que ningún hombre se puede unir al gremio, pero no recuerdo nada sobre no dejar entrar hombres aquí, necesito recordarse los a ustedes dos de nuevo?" Dijo con un tono serio.

"No Maestra, por favor perdóneme" Dijo Kagura inclinado su cabeza hacia abajo. Ultear suspiro para luego sonreír.

"Bien, con tal de que el este en una pieza, esta bien"

"_Ella es como un demonio_" Fue el pensamiento de Natsu, mientras hacia desaparecer su espada.

"Bien ahora, tu paga 1,000,000 jewels" Natsu agarro el dinero y lo contó y no encontró problemas. El le entrego el anillo"Un placer hacer negocios con usted, hasta luego" El Re-equipo el dinero y se marchaba.

"Ah, espera un segundo!" Dijo Ultear mientras se dirigía hacia el" Vas a estar por aquí?" Pregunto ella.

"Bueno, tengo que estar un par de semanas. Tengo otra solicitud de la que encargarme aquí" Dijo pensando.

"Oh, eso es perfecto! Porque no regresas aquí para cenar?"

"Huh?" Dijo Natsu estupefacto.

"EHHHHee!?" Dijo todo el gremio.

"Tómalo como una disculpa. Entonces, te veremos esta noche!"

"Esp-Qu-?" Natsu no pudo decir ninguna palabra, porque ultear lo llevo a la salida. Cuando ella volteo a ver a su gremio con una sonrisa malvada mirando a Erza y Kagura las cuales sudaron frió.

_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_

**Palabras del Autor: **Bueno, yo diría que eso es un buen comienzo, Nos vemos en la Próxima!

_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_

**Palabras del Traductor:** Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic traducido esta vez este sera uno harem. Antes que nada déjenme decirles que si buscan ver Lemons en esta historia pues lastima que no hay o habrá en mucho tiempo debido a que el autor ni siquiera ha puesto un lemon, aunque ha avanzado en como cada una de la chichas se enamora de Natsu.

Ahora algunos se preguntaran como es este Natsu o como luce, pues bien como podrán ver en la imagen de arriba a Natsu le falta un ojo o usa un parche, pues bien más adelante se explicara quien o como Natsu perdió ese ojo, pero en esta historia no se ve mucho el tema, si quieren saber más lean se los demás trabajos de este Autor se los recomiendo.

Bien para los Fans NaLu, déjenme decirles que no Lucy no esta en el Harem de este Natsu.

P.D. El nombre de este Natsu es: _**Natsu Dranigon**_.

Repitiendo lo que dijo el autor "_Nos vemos en la próxima!_"

_¡Un Saludo!_


End file.
